


I Need You Like This

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [38]
Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Succubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after 5X07. Bo needs healing from Tamsin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You Like This

**Author's Note:**

> femslash100 prompt - succubus for femme_slash_femme on LJ

“Tamsin.” Bo pleads. “I need you.”

“But not like _that _, right.” Tamsin scoffs, crossing her arms in anger.__

“Please?” Bo looks down at her blood soaked shirt before making eye contact with Tamsin again.

“Oh no.” Tamsin shakes her head. “I think you might be _confused_.”

“Tamsin, don’t do this.” 

“Don’t do what?” Tamsin flings her hands up dramatically. “Use your words against you?”

“Tamsin!” 

“Well, I guess I am good for something. Not good enough for you to love or anything real like that, but when you need a warm body to work your succubus magic on…”

“I’m sorry-“

“Don’t. Just use me.”

When Bo kisses Tamsin, in the same way she has done many times before, something is different. She has never tasted amything as bitter as the sadness on the Valkyrie’s lips.


End file.
